Embrio
by Anonymous - Login
Summary: Kuroko hamil. Kagami tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan./6. Bulan Kelima/"Kagami-kun harus jadi ayah yang baik dan memperhatikan anaknya. Jangan terus-terusan menonton TV,"/KagaKuro/Kumpulan drabble/Chapter 6 UPDATE!
1. Hari Pertama

**Embrio**

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Rate : **(nyerempet) M

**Genre : **Humor/Romance

**Warning! **Yaoi, OOC, typo, M-Preg, biologis, drabble, dll.

.

.

.

1. Hari Pertama

"Kagami-_kun_," Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya. Iris biru mudanya menatap iris merah milik Kagami. Kedua tangannya memeluk perutnya. "Aku hamil."

Kagami memandang Kuroko bingung. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum otaknya selesai memproses impuls yang masuk dan mengirim rangsangan pada mulutnya. "APAAA?!"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk dengan raut wajah yang sama sekali tak berubah. Kagami memijat dahinya yang berkerut. Ia tak menyangka kejadian dua minggu yang lalu membuat Kuroko mengandung anaknya—_anak mereka_. Dari awal ia memang tak pernah menyangka seorang lelaki bisa hamil. Atau jangan-jangan Kuroko itu…

_Hermaprodit?_

Kagami langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Tidak mungkin Kuroko hermaprodit. Ia memiliki alat kelamin laki-laki yang lengkap dan semuanya berfungsi dengan baik. Ia sudah membuktikan itu.

Kagami memegang kedua bahu Kuroko. Iris merahnya kembali bertatapan dengan iris sebiru langit milik Kuroko. Kagami menelan ludahnya. "Bagaimana caranya kau bisa hamil?"

Kuroko hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu. Ia juga bingung mengapa ia bisa hamil. Ia yakin dirinya 100% laki-laki. "Kalau Kagami-_kun_ tidak percaya, akan kuambilkan hasil pemeriksaannya di tasku."

"Tidak-tidak," Kagami mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Aku percaya padamu. Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Kagami masih memasang raut kebingungan. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang salah pada tubuh Kuroko hingga ia bisa hamil.

"Tidak tahu. Aku tidak punya ovarium untuk menghasilkan sel telur. Jadi yang dibuahi oleh sperma Kagami-_kun_ itu apa?"

Kagami semakin bingung. Ia tak mengerti apa yang Kuroko bicarakan. Ia selalu tertidur saat jam pelajaran berlangsung sehingga ia sama sekali tak mengerti. Sepertinya panggilan Bakagami memang cocok untuknya.

"Kagami-_kun_?" panggil Kuroko. Kagami sama sekali tak menjawab panggilan itu. Entah karena Kagami sedang melamun sehingga tak sadar, atau karena sistem saraf Kagami yang bermasalah. Sepertinya pilihan kedua lebih tepat. Wajah Kagami sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda sedang melamun. Mungkin sel saraf Kagami tak memiliki nodus ranvier—semua akson-nya ditutupi selubung mielin—sehingga semua impuls yang masuk butuh waktu yang lama untuk sampai ke sistem saraf pusat untuk diproses.

"Eh? Ada apa Kuroko?" tuh, 'kan. Responnya lambat. Heran, deh. Mengapa Kuroko bisa tahan dengan orang seperti Kagami?

"Bukan apa-apa," Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lebih baik kita cepat pulang. Hari sudah mulai gelap."

Kagami mengangguk lalu berjalan mengikuti Kuroko yang sudah berada beberapa meter di depannya.

.

.

.

_**Tsuzuku**_

.

.

.

**A/N : **Hai, semuanya! Saya datang lagi untuk menyumbang fic tak jelas. Sebenarnya ini fic kedua saya di fandom KuroBasu. Bingung karena belum pernah lihat saya? Fic yang itu hasil collab, jadi di-publish di akun collab. Itu loh, yang judulnya チョコレット /promositerselubung

Saya sebenarnya agak takut mau publish fic multichap. Tapi karena saya merasa saya bisa menyelesaikan ini, saya putuskan untuk mem-publish. Tapi kalau menurut kalian fic ini jelek, saya akan berhenti melanjutkannya. Meskipun ada kemungkinan saya lanjutkan juga, sih. Kalau responnya baik, saya akan melanjutkan cerita ini dengan senang hati.

Soal judul… jangan tanya. Itu random.

Dan kalau ada hal yang tidak dimengerti, saya sarankan kalian membaca buku IPA kelas 9 bab 2 & 3.

Mungkin Kagami akan banyak saya nistakan di sini. Tapi saya tidak bermaksud bashing chara kok. Saya hanya berpikir kalau Kagami cocok dinistakan *ditimpuk bola basket*

Selamat tahun baru buat semuanya!

Kelihatannya A/N-nya sudah lebih panjang dari ceritanya. Kalimat terakhir dari saya :

_**Jangan lupa review!**_


	2. Bulan Pertama

**Embrio**

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Rate : **(nyerempet) M

**Genre : **Humor/Romance

**Warning! **Yaoi, OOC, typo, M-Preg, biologis, drabble, dll.

.

.

.

2. Bulan Pertama

"Pelatih, aku tidak bisa bermain basket sampai beberapa bulan ke depan."

Riko menatap Kuroko bingung. Biasanya Kuroko selalu bersemangat saat bermain basket. Sesuatu pasti terjadi. "Memang kau kenapa?"

"Tanya saja pada Kagami-_kun_," ucap Kuroko sambil menunjuk Kagami dengan jari telunjuknya. Yang ditunjuk langsung terlihat gelagapan. Kagami tak tahu harus bilang apa. Ia bukan orang seperti Kuroko yang bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan wajah datar. Kenapa Kuroko tidak mengatakannya saja? Kenapa harus ia yang mengatakan alasannya? Kuroko pasti ingin mengerjainya.

"A-ah itu…" Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Bukan. Getaran hebat di tubuhnya bukan tremor. Ia yakin akan hal itu. Usianya belum mencapai 60 tahun. Tidak mungkin 'kan ia terkena Parkinson? Atau jangan-jangan ia terkena Parkinson usia dini?

Riko menatap Kagami dengan tatapan menuntut. Oh, ayolah, ia sangat penasaran. Sebagai pelatih, ia punya hak untuk mengetahuinya, bukan?

Kagami menelan ludahnya lalu berjalan mendekati Riko. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Riko. "K-kuroko… h-hamil…," ia berbisik sangat pelan. Ia takut ada orang lain yang mendengarnya.

"HAH? KUROKO HAMIL?!" teriakan Riko menggema di seluruh penjuru lapangan.

Dan Kagami sangat berterimakasih pada Riko. Seluruh anggota klub basket sekarang mengetahui hal yang seharusnya mereka rahasiakan.

Bagus sekali. Sekarang semua anggota klub memandangnya. Tapi bukankah seharusnya mereka memandang Kuroko? Atau jangan-jangan mereka semua sudah tahu kalau Kagami pelakunya sehingga semuanya berbalik memandangnya, alih-alih memandang Kuroko?

Entahlah. Yang jelas, Kagami merasa dunianya hancur seketika.

.

.

.

_**Tsuzuku**_

.

.

.

**A/N :**Ya, saya balik lagi. Berhubung banyak yang minta di-update cepat, saya update sekarang. Makasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview cerita gaje ini. Apalagi yang sampai mem-fave dan alert. Balasan review-nya saya tulis setelah saya curcol sebentar. /abaikan/

Saya tidak menyangka akan mendapat respon yang cukup baik dari pembaca. *terharu* Padahal saya asal buat ini gegara mabok biologi dan bosan belajar.

Mungkin setelah chapter ini, update-nya agak lama. Sebenarnya saya sudah menyelesaikan sampai chapter 5. Tapi mendadak saya kehabisan ide untuk chapter 6. Jadi sabar kalau update-nya agak (baca : sangat) lama. *ditendang*

.

.

.

**Balasan review :**

**shikitsu : **Maaf kalau ini terlalu pendek. Tapi dari awal saya memang ingin membuat drabble yang isinya memang pendek. Bagus kalau begitu, meski liburan harus tetap ingat pelajaran. /ceritanya ceramah/ /padahal sendirinya males belajar/ Makasih atas pujiannya, ohoksayajadimaluohok. Makasih review-nya. Jangan lupa review lagi, ya?

**hoshi 'seme tachi' amano : **Sudah saya lanjutkan. :D

**kokochi : **Sudah saya lanjutkan. Tapi mohon maaf kalau kurang panjang. Ini formatnya drabble yang memang isinya pendek.

**creau : **Tunangan Akashi? Wah, saya istrinya. *ditimpuk fans Akashi* Wali kelas? Anda juga mengingatkan saya pada wali kelas saya. /gapenting/ Hai, salam kenal ^^ Kagami sama Kuroko masih SMA. Fic ini memang banyak menggunakan pelajaran biologi dikarenakan authornya stress belajar. Jadi tolong dimaklumi. Karena saya sudah memenuhi permintaan anda untuk meng-update fic ini dengan cepat, saya minta review-nya lagi, boleh?

**Lavender's Violin : **Awas ingusnya meleber. Sayangnya saya tak tahu. Padahal baru seminggu setengah libur, udah kangen aja. Tapi sayangnya saya gak kangen sama anda. *dilempar ke filem*n* Ini udah dilanjutin. Jangan lupa review lagi.

**kaizumielric2210 : **Jangan-jangan anda cuma baca review-nya. /gakgitu/ /su'uzon/ Kuroko memang sengaja saya buat polos biar bisa nge-troll Kagami.

.

.

.

_**Review, onegai?**_


	3. Bulan Kedua

**Embrio**

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Rate : **(nyerempet) M

**Genre : **Humor/Romance

**Warning! **Yaoi, OOC, typo, M-Preg, biologis, drabble, dll.

.

.

.

3. Bulan Kedua

_Tok! Tok!_

"Tunggu sebentar!" Kagami keluar dari kamarnya dengan kondisi yang masih berantakan. Oh ayolah, sekarang baru jam empat pagi. Ia masih butuh tidur. Dan siapapun yang sekarang sedang berada di depan pintu apartemennya benar-benar mengganggu tidurnya.

Masih dengan keadaan setengah terlelap, ia membuka pintu apartemennya. "Sia—"

"Selamat pagi, Kagami-_kun_."

"Kuroko?" mata Kagami langsung terbuka sepenuhnya. Rasa kantuknya hilang seketika. Ia menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat sejenak sampai tatapannya beralih ke koper besar di samping Kuroko. "Kau… jangan bilang kau mau tinggal di sini."

Kuroko mengangguk, "Sayangnya iya," ia menarik kopernya masuk meninggalkan Kagami.

Kagami masih terdiam mematung di ambang pintu. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku. Meskipun otaknya memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk bergerak, tubuhnya menolak untuk melakukannya. Jangan-jangan—

—ia terkena _stroke_.

Mungkin, sih. Dilihat dari makanan yang ia makan, ia memiliki potensi sangat besar terkena _stroke_. Tapi bukan berarti ia ingin. Ia sama sekali tak ingin. Ia tak ingin mati muda.

"Kagami-_kun_?" Kuroko yang kini sudah duduk di sofa hanya dapat memandang Kagami bingung. Yang dipanggil akhirnya berhasil menggerakkan lehernya.

"Y-ya, Kuroko?" meskipun gerakannya masuh patah-patah, Kagami tetap berusaha untuk bergerak. Setelah berhasil menutup pintu, Kagami berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di samping Kuroko.

"Kagami-_kun_ baik-baik saja?" Kuroko memandang Kagami dengan tatapan khawatir (meskipun tatapannya terlihat tak berubah sedari tadi).

Kagami mengangguk. Ia bersyukur tubuhnya sudah bisa bergerak seperti biasa. Mulai sekarang ia berjanji untuk mengurangi asupan lemak jahat dan memakan makanan 4 sehat 5 sempurna.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan tak satupun dari mereka beranjak dari tempat mereka masing-masing. Keduanya sama-sama diam. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Umm… Kuroko," setelah cukup lama terdiam, Kagami memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Ada apa, Kagami-_kun_?" Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap Kagami penuh tanya.

"Kau tahu 'kan aku hanya punya satu kamar dan satu tempat tidur? Jadi… err…," ucap Kagami dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kita pernah tidur bersama?" Kuroko berbicara layaknya hal itu adalah hal biasa.

Mereka memang pernah tidur bersama. Pertama dan terakhir kali Kagami tidur berdua dengan Kuroko, ia tak bisa menahan dirinya dan langsung 'melahap' Kuroko. Dan lihat saja sekarang, Kuroko hamil karenanya. Kagami tidak mau mengulang hal yang sama. Bisa-bisa Kuroko melahirkan bayi kembar fraternal yang umurnya berbeda dua bulan.

Oke, itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Terserah kau saja," Kagami tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Apapun yang ia katakan pasti akan disangkal oleh Kuroko. Yang jelas, ia harus benar-benar menahan dirinya selama Kuroko tinggal bersamanya.

.

.

.

_**Tsuzuku**_

.

.

.

**A/N : **Yang ini kayaknya lumayan panjang. Semoga kalian puas. Maaf buat update yang cukup lama. Saya sudah mulai sibuk belakangan ini. Tapi saya janji tetap melanjutkan fic ini sampai ada pemberitahuan lebih lanjut. Doakan saja saya ingat dan bisa meluangkan waktu untuk menulis.

Bagi yang bertanya apa itu Parkinson, Parkinson itu penyakit syaraf. Gejalanya tremor pada tangan, gerakan menjadi lambat, dan otot menjadi kaku. Kalau di soal-soal, biasanya yang kena orang yang umurnya di atas 60 tahun.

Makasih yang kemarin sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview. Dan kalau masalah ceritanya kependekan, saya gak tau lagi mau diapain. Mohon dimaklumi. Saya memang tidak berniat membuat cerita ini menjadi panjang.

.

.

.

**Balasan Review :**

**Lavender's Violin : **Ini dimasukkin ke rate M buat jaga-jaga doing kok. Jangan berharap bakal ada apa-apanya ya.

**shikitsu : **Soal kata tremor itu menurut saya termasuk ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia juga. Semua buku IPA saya pakai kata tremor tanpa di-italic. Saya sebenarnya tidak percaya M-Preg. Tapi mungkin melihat ada laki-laki hamil itu menyenangkan /heh/. Makasih udah mau nunggu.

** . : **Sebenarnya ini format-nya drabble. Jadi isinya pendek.

**kokochi : **Dari awal saya sih pengennya bikin kayak gini. Maaf kalau terlalu pendek dan mengecewakan. Sayangnya saya sudah terlalu malas untuk mengubahnya lagi. /janganditiru/

**Ryuuki Ukara : **Maaf kalo ceritanya kependekan. Makasih udah mau suka sama cerita gaje kayak gini.

**creau : **Saya gak bohong kok. Saya rasa Anda yang bohong. Saya sudah menikah dengan Akashi secara sah. /abaikan/ Kalo lagi hamil kan gak boleh nikah dulu. Harus nunggu bayinya lahir baru boleh nikah. Gak usah buru-buru. Kan saya buat ini di tengah-tengah ujian. Kalo lagi stress ujian saya kadang bikin cerita gak jelas. Berhubung yang lain manggil saya 'Anon-san', panggil aja pake itu.

**aoshouki : **Maaf kalau pendek. Ini udah lanjut.

**Hyorikazu : **Biarin aja anaknya Kuroko banyak. Kan banyak anak, banyak rezeki. Kalau ngelanjutin sih saya bisa. Tapi kalau lebih panjang, gak bisa jamin.

**Authorjelek : **Makasih udah mau ngereview. Kalau udah pernah baca di sekolah, harusnya gak kena troll lagi dong. Kan udah tau.

**DL-Akevi II : **Kalau masalah pacaran atau enggak, tanya aja sama mereka. /gakbertanggungjawab/ Maaf saya gak bisa bikin kejadian 'itu'. Saya masih di bawah umur.

**Seicchin : **Makasih. Adegan ekstrim kayaknya gak bakal muncul. Kalau yang sedikit di bawah ekstrim mungkin muncul.


	4. Bulan Ketiga

**Embrio**

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Rate : **(nyerempet) M

**Genre : **Humor/Romance

**Warning! **Yaoi, OOC, typo, M-Preg, biologis, drabble, dll.

.

.

.

4. Bulan Ketiga

"Kagami-_kun_, aku ingin pisang pakai susu kental manis."

"Eh?" Kagami terdiam, tampak berpikir. Kemudian wajahnya mendadak memerah. "Kau tidak boleh makan itu."

"Kenapa, Kagami-_kun_? Ini keinginan anak kita. Kau tidak mau 'kan anak kita _over-salivatis_?" ucap Kuroko dengan muka memelas yang dibuat-buat.

Kagami hanya bisa _jawdrop_ melihat Kuroko. Sepertinya Kuroko terlalu banyak bergaul dengan ibu-ibu hamil di luar sana. Dan sejak kapan Kuroko percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu?

Kagami menghela napas. Pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk memberikan apa yang Kuroko mau. Lagipula bila ia tidak melihat saat Kuroko memakannya, ia rasa dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

Karena itu, setelah memberikan pisang dengan susu kental manis kepada Kuroko, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar dan mengunci dirinya sendiri di sana sampai Kuroko selesai makan. Tapi sayang, saat ia hendak melangkah ke kamar, tangan Kuroko menahannya. Dan saat Kagami membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Kuroko, kerongkongannya seketika mengering.

Kuroko sedang sibuk menjilati susu kental manis yang mengalir turun dengan perlahan di pisangnya dengan gerakan seduktif.

Kagami berusaha menelan ludah untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang mengering. Ia merutuki Kuroko dan juga nafsunya dalam hati. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh 'menyerang' Kuroko sekarang. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

Kuroko memasukkan ujung pisangnya ke mulutnya dan menghisapnya kuat. Ia terus melakukan hal-hal yang 'mengundang' tanpa peduli dengan Kagami yang terlihat panik.

Bulir-bulir peluh menuruni wajah Kagami dengan cukup deras. Kagami sudah mulai membayangkan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia bayangkan. Dan ia rasa celananya sudah mulai menyempit. Karena takut hal buruk terjadi, ia langsung menepis tangan Kuroko dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

_**Tsuzuku**_

.

.

.

**A/N : **Hahaha. Otak saya lagi mesum. Yang minta lebih, jangan terlalu berharap. Saya masih di bawah umur. Tapi kalo ada yang bantuin mungkin… gak deh.

Mungkin ini update terakhir saya sebelum ujian. Doakan nilai saya bagus dan bisa masuk SMA pilihan saya. Kalo nilai saya jelek mungkin saya gak akan bisa update lagi. Karena itu bagi semua yang masih mau fic ini lanjut doakan saya!

Makasih yang udah nge-review. Sekarang jangan lupa review lagi. Sebenernya saya pengen ngebales lewat PM tapi internet sangat tidak memadai. Maaf kali ini saya gak bisa ngebales review-nya karena saya harus belajar buat ujian praktek. Mohon pengertiannya.

.

.

.

**Thanks to :**

**DL-Akevi II, kay . kei . key . sky, Ryuuki Ukara, Lavender's Violin, Seicchin, BBQatMidnight, Kuru Shiro, dan semua yang membaca fanfic ini.**


	5. Bulan Keempat

**Embrio**

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Rate : **(nyerempet) M

**Genre : **Humor/Romance

**Warning! **Yaoi, OOC, typo, M-Preg, biologis, drabble, dll.

.

.

.

5. Bulan Keempat

Kuroko duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV. Jujur, ia sangat bosan. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya duduk, menonton TV, membaca buku, atau tidur. Ia bosan menunggu Kagami yang tak kunjung pulang dari sekolah. Salahkan perutnya yang sudah mulai membesar yang membuatnya harus izin sekolah jika tak mau ketahuan. Tapi menurutnya, dengan ketidakhadiran dirinya di sekolah malah semakin membuat hal ini tampak mencurigakan. Untungnya hal itu tak akan terjadi pada Kuroko. Ia yang sehari-hari tak disadari kehadirannya tidak akan dicurigai jika ia tak hadir di kelas dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama.

Kuroko mengambil _remote_ kemudian mengganti-ganti saluran TV dengan bosan. Tidak ada acara yang menarik perhatiannya. Jarinya terus menekan tombol di _remote_ hingga—

"_Tadaima_!"

—ia menemukan iklan yang menarik.

"Kagami-_kun_, belikan aku itu," ucap Kuroko sambil menunjuk layar TV. Kagami yang baru saja datang tentu saja bingung. Dan Kagami bersumpah, dirinya hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat melihat apa yang Kuroko inginkan.

"Kau bukan perempuan!"

"Tapi, Kagami-_kun_. Itu bisa memenuhi nutrisi bayi kita."

"Tidak. Itu susu untuk ibu hamil. Kau bukan ibu hamil, Kuroko. Kau _bapak _hamil."

"Kalau begitu, belikan aku susu untuk bapak hamil."

"Hal seperti itu tidak ada di dunia ini!"

Kagami frustasi. Menghadapi Kuroko yang biasa saja sulit, apalagi yang sedang hamil. Hormonnya yang naik turun akan memperparah keadaan. Kagami akan semakin kesulitan memahami Kuroko yang jalan pikirannya sulit ditebak.

.

.

.

_**Tsuzuku**_

.

.

.

**A/N : **Maaf update-nya lama. Saya kebanyakan main sampai lupa. Makasih buat semua yang udah ngereview chapter kemarin. Makasih juga yang udah ngedoain saya. Saya seneng banget ada yang mau ngedoain. Siapa tahu nanti saya masuk ke SMA yang sama seperti salah satu dari kalian.

.

.

.

**Thanks to :**

**kay . kei . key . sky, DL-Akevi II, BBQatMidnight, Network Error, Ryuuki Ukara, Authorjelek, Hyorikazu, Seicchin, eReLRa, KiryuuKaitou, Rainbow 'Walker' Castle, yuu-chan, dan semua yang telah membaca fanfic ini.**


	6. Bulan Kelima

**Embrio**

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Rate : **(nyerempet) M

**Genre : **Humor/Romance

**Warning! **Yaoi, OOC, typo, M-Preg, biologis, drabble, garing banget, dll.

.

.

.

6. Bulan Kelima

"Ah," Kuroko merasakan sesuatu bergerak di dalam perutnya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap perutnya pelan. Tangannya berhenti saat ia kembali merasakan adanya pergerakan. Kedua iris biru mudanya menatap Kagami yang sedang asyik menonton TV. "Kagami-_kun_."

"Hmm?" Kagami menjawab panggilan Kuroko dengan gumaman tak jelas. Ia sebenarnya sedang malas meladeni Kuroko. Film yang sedang ditontonnya terlalu seru untuk ditinggalkan.

"Kagami-_kun_?" panggil Kuroko sekali lagi. Ia sudah mulai kesal karena panggilannya sama sekali tak diacuhkan oleh Kagami.

Kagami tetap diam. pandangan kedua iris merahnya masih terfokus pada layar di depannya. Panggilan Kuroko bagai dipantulkan oleh daun telinganya. Panggilan tersebut bahkan tak memiliki kesempatan untuk sekedar meneruskan getarannya ke dalam telinga Kagami.

Kesal, Kuroko beranjak dari tempatnya, melangkah mendekati Kagami. Ia menepuk pundak Kagami demi mendapatkan perhatian sang calon ayah. Tapi sayangnya Kagami tak kunjung meresponnya.

Kuroko bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah menyerah. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan kali ini ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan Kagami. Ia mencoba untuk menghalangi pandangan Kagami dari layar TV. Tapi Kagami juga bukan seseorang yang mudah menyerah. Ia menggeser posisi duduknya agar dapat menatap layar kembali.

Kuroko kembali mencari cara untuk mendapatkan perhatian Kagami. Ia menatap sekelilingnya untuk mencari _remote_ TV. Pandangannya ia edarkan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Meja, sofa, karpet, di dekat TV, di mana pun, hasilnya nihil. Ia tak dapat menemukan _remote_ TV. Tunggu—

—Kagami. Ia belum mencarinya di dekat Kagami. Betul saja, _remote_ TVnya ada di sana. Di genggaman sang pemuda berambut merah. Kuroko tak mungkin merebutnya begitu saja. Genggamannya pasti kuat.

_Ah—_

Bagai ada lampu yang menyala terang yang muncul entah dari mana di atas kepala Kuroko.

—_matikan saja dari TVnya. Kalau perlu cabut saja kabelnya._

Kuroko mengangguk mengiyakan idenya sendiri. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke arah TV yang duduk manis di atas meja. Dengan sekali tekan pada tombol _power_, Kuroko berhasil mematikan TV tersebut.

"Kuroko, apa yang kau lakukan? Film-nya sedang seru-serunya," Kagami marah-marah tak jelas. Kuroko tak peduli dengan segala omelan tak jelas yang dilontarkan Kagami padanya. Ia tetap melangkah ke arah Kagami kemudian memposisikan dirinya di pangkuan Kagami.

"H-hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Kagami saat Kuroko menarik tangannya dan memposisikannya di perut Kuroko. Kagami bisa merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam sana. "Eh?"

"Kagami-_kun_ harus jadi ayah yang baik dan memperhatikan anaknya. Jangan terus-terusan menonton TV," Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kagami yang tetap saja lebih tinggi dari dirinya meskipun ia duduk di atas Kagami.

"Oh, jadi kau cemburu pada TV?" ucap Kagami sambil mengacak helaian _baby blue_ milik Kuroko dengan gemas. Kagami sudah tidak peduli dengan film yang sedang ditontonnya lagi. Toh ia bisa membeli DVDnya nanti. Tidak punya uang? Beli saja yang bajakan atau download menggunakan wi-fi gratis milik tetangga. Itu masalah mudah.

.

.

.

_**Tsuzuku**_

.

.

.

**A/N : **Lama ya? Saya kebanyakan nonton anime sampai mabok jadi susah dapet ide. Ditambah lagi akhir-akhir ini internetnya suka ngadat. Ah, jadi curcol.

Makasih yang udah nge-review, fav, sama follow. Yang login review-nya saya bales lewat PM, yang gak login saya bales di bawah ini.

Berhubung besok udah mulai daftar sekolah, saya minta doanya lagi. Nilai saya agak horor soalnya. Maaf kalo saya kebanyakan minta doa. Saya doain kalian yang baru lulus bisa dapet sekolah yang diinginkan. Amin.

.

.

.

**Balasan review :**

**tanpanama : **Makasih review-nya. ^^ Sudah saya lanjutkan.

**Mary chan : **Sama-sama. Makasih review-nya ya. ^^


End file.
